


buzzing sweet

by trueprinci



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is Trans, Love Poems, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prose Poem, Trans Character, keith is nb and lance is a trans boy what up, lance is also trans but i just didn't....uh....mention it, they're gay my dude, yeah this is a love poem basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lance, for once, can't sleep. but keith never sleeps, and has a warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzzing sweet

**Author's Note:**

> based on conversations i had with my bff about lance sleeping in keith's bed and them being #gay. this started as a full fic but i wasn't feeling it so will i write that eventually? who knows. keith is the they/them in this poem and lance is the he/him!

no sleep

no dreams

no relief.

 

there's him

in ears

buzzing sweet.

 

he's annoying

he's too loud

they love it.

 

he's warm

he's comfort

and he's hogging the fucking bed.

 

his chit-chat

his demeanor

is...soothing?

 

yes, it is

they like it

a little too much.

 

wait, stop

he's slowing down

don't stop talking, don't stop...

 

he falls asleep

smoothing his hand

across their leather gloves.

 

it's too much

they have to

so

 

they kiss him

sweet, quick

on the forehead.

 

maybe

if morning light

doesn't come

that would be just alright.


End file.
